Porsche 911 Carrera S (991)
The Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) is currently the technologically most advanced and fastest performing Carrera S production model to date. After various prototype shots and renders had been released on the internet, the 991 was first unveiled at the 64th Frankfurt Motor Show in 2011. The 991 is offered with a 7-speed manual gearbox and a 7-speed PDK (Porsche Doppelkupplungsgetriebe) automatic transmission. It has a longer wheelbase than the 997. The anti-roll bar of the 991 utilises hydraulic cylinders, enabling better handling performance. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Carrera S was made available in Need for Speed: World on December 20, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. Its performance is up to par with the fastest class A cars of the game and very similar to the Porsche 911 GT3 RS. Like the GT3 RS, the Carrera S is very responsive in corners although it is also more stable. However, this trait comes at the cost of a slightly worse acceleration, which is especially noticeable in seventh gear. The Carrera has a powerful nitrous boost and a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 10, 2012. Silver The Silver style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on November 13, 2014. On May 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Snowflake The Snowflake style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on December 20, 2011 as a top-up gift during the Winter Holiday event. It is equipped with a snowflake particle trail emitting from the vehicle's rear. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Porsche 991 Carrera S made its first debut in a racing game with the release of Need for Speed: The Run. It is available in stock and two special edition trims. All variants of the car are exclusive to the Limited Edition release. The standard version of the Carrera S, which is rated as a Tier 3 car, has the highest top speed within its class. It has a balanced handling and decent acceleration. The special edition models include a Need for Speed Edition, which is already available in San Francisco as a starter car and the Snowflake Edition, which is based on the Snowflake 911 Turbo from Need for Speed: World. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition, which appears as a tier 4 vehicle, is selectable as a starter car during Stage 1 of The Run mode. Compared to the other starter cars, the Carrera S posesses the fastest acceleration along with a high top speed of 193 mph (311 km/h). Its handling is also good, which is rated "Normal", although the BMW M3 GTS has a more responsive handling. ''Snowflake'' The Snowflake, which appears as a tier 5 vehicle, is modelled after the [[Porsche 911 Turbo (997)|Porsche 911 Turbo "Snowflake"]] from Need for Speed: World. It reuses the Need for Speed Edition's traits, but with higher performance figures. Top speed is 219 mph (352 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Carrera S appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) after being revealed on June 4, 2012 on the official Need for Speed website after EA's E3 conference ended. The Carrera S appears as a Sports class car and is the first Jack Spot vehicle the player discovers. It is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 28 in multiplayer, but is already available from the beginning in the Limited Edition release with pre-installed modifications and a satin black paint. The performance of the Carrera S is up to par with other fast Sports cars. Its greatest trait is top speed. Acceleration is not as powerful as seen on the Aston Martin V12 Vantage but is decent overall. In corners, the car can perform drifts without any difficulties, which is possible due to its rear-wheel drive configuration and a low weight. All-wheel drive cars such as the Audi R8 GT Spyder however have better acceleration and off-road performance. Top speed is 192 mph (309 km/h). Contrary to its low weight, the Carrera S is one of the toughest Sports cars in the game. This makes the car suitable for both Pursuit and race events. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Porsche 911 Carrera S is available in the mobile release of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) for $150,000 in-game. It appears in the Sports category and has balanced stats with a focus on handling, and a Need for Speed Edition with better overall stats is available for $500,000. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The 911 Carrera S can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Carrera S appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its appearance in a customisation trailer released on June 26, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, race, and runner class dealerships upon completing two questlines in chapter 4 - Open Skies. Trivia *The Porsche 911 Carrera S is featured on the box art for Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Gallery NFSW_Porsche_911_Carrera_S_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Porsche_911_Carrera_S_991_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Porsche_911_Carrera_S_991_Snowflake.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Snowflake) NFSTRPorsche991911CarreraSStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' Need For Speed The Run - Porsche 911 Carrera S Reveal Trailer|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Reveal Trailer) NFSTRPorsche991911CarreraSNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSTRPorsche991911CarreraSSnowflake.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Snowflake) MW2012911CarreraS991.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) MW2012911CarreraS991Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Limited Edition) NFSMW2012Mobile911CarreraS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012Mobile911CarreraSNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) NFS2015Porsche991CarreraS.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFSPB_Porsche911Carrera991_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' Category:Limited Edition (The Run) Cars Category:Limited Edition Cars (Most Wanted (2012)) Category:Cars in Need for Speed (2015)